The Highland Games
by STCabbie
Summary: Reader x Young MacGuffin - A one-shot for Young MacGuffin because I adore him and I think he needs more attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Just to clarify, MacGuffin's words will be in the Doric dialect (but modern, so it won't match up to the original movie). If some lines are too... Doric to understand, I'll put the English translation in italics in brackets. I found an absolutely brilliant Doric translator on the internet, and I'll leave the link to it on my profile. **

**Small warning - in this story, you've got to love animals. I'm sorry, but it was the only event I could think of. It should prove entertaining, though...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Brave (although I wish I did, God, I love that movie).**

**(xx)**

Merida burst into the room opposite hers, red hair tumbling over her shoulders.

'(Y/n)!' she squealed, ripping the covers from the bed. 'You need to get up! We need to go riding!'

Then the queen strode in, skirt sweeping behind her. '(Y/n), it's time to rise! The young lords will be here soon, and you must make yourself presentable!'

The princess stirred, sitting up in her bed. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair curled around her head, looking like a fuzzy halo.

'Mother... Merida... What's the emergency?'

Elinor threw open the curtains, admiring the sunrise, and then dug around in her adoptive daughter's wardrobe, rifling through dresses.

(Y/n) dragged herself out of bed, yawning. Her (e/c) eyes glittered in the sunlight streaming through the window.

'There will be no time for riding!' Queen Elinor snapped, pulling a dress from the wooden wardrobe. 'Now, I believe this will do nicely. We must make sure that you look fitting for the young lords!'

'But, Mu-um!' Merida wailed.

'No buts!'

(Y/n) stretched, standing on her toes. 'Please, Mum? We wouldn't be long! And as soon as we get back, you can do whatever you want to my appearance.'

'You don't understand the importance of today!'

'We get it, Mum,' Merida wheedled. 'But we're quite good girls now, aren't we, (Y/n)?' As she talked, the redhead started pulling her adoptive sister slightly towards the open door. 'We wouldn't be long. And we'll even take extra care to keep branches and leaves out of our hair!'

'Well...'

As Elinor pondered, the girls took off down the hall, tip-toeing down the spiral staircase. Queen Elinor screamed for them to return, but her voice was lost in the distance.

Merida grabbed (Y/n)'s hand, yanking her through the Great Hall and outside into the courtyard.

Tents were everywhere. Tables were spilling over with silver platters of meats, cheeses and sweets. Maudie was balancing a tray of tarts, as per usual, and deposited them in the middle of a large table.

'Princesses, are you going out for a ride?' she clucked. 'It's the day of the Highland Games! You shouldn't be leaving!'

'Relax, Maudie!' (Y/n) giggled. 'We've already promised Mother that we're on our best behaviour, so there isn't much of a problem.' The girl threw an arm around the large woman's shoulders, squeezing in a friendly fashion. Meanwhile, Merida and the triplets were busy raking tarts into separate leather sacks.

The adopted princess looked quickly towards the sun. 'My word, is that the time already!' She grasped the woman's hand, shaking it up and down wildly. 'Lovely talking to you, Maudie, but we must be off! We can't have the boys' legs locking up during the Games!'

The triplets had already disappeared in the direction of the castle, and Merida was sneaking towards the stables, gesturing to her sister. In a dash, the second princess ran to the stable partitions, jumping onto a hay bale and then throwing herself onto her horse's back. His creamy coat glowed in the morning sun, and he eagerly matched Angus' pace as they cantered out of the courtyard and down the stony slope.

**(xx)**

'Aah, that was the best breakfast I've ever had!' Merida cried, sprawling on a large rock.

(Y/n) licked sugar off of her fingers, having just finished eating her last tart. Her huge horse, (H/n), lay behind his mistress, closing his eyes in contentment as she leant against his warm belly.

'Merida, we should probably head back. It'll be midday soon, and the lords are most likely at the castle by now.'

'Stop worrying! Angus and (H/n) can get us back in plenty of time. Besides, all I have to do is put on a half-decent dress and brush my hair a bit. You have to go in the bathtub and all of that.'

'Merida,' (Y/n) began, 'what was it like, being offered to those lords?'

The redheaded princess sighed, drawing a picture in the dust with a stick. 'Well, it was both terrifying and pathetic. I mean, it's like being put on display at a butcher's stall! At the same time, though, the three lords were all... awful! Young Macintosh only cares about his "good looks", which are actually pretty disgusting, by the way... He's a terrible loser, and he's got the biggest ego I've ever seen. The village girls scream for him!'

Angus lazily crunched up grass next to his mistress' feet.

'Young Dingwall? Don't even get me started on that toothpick! He's half the height of me, and has half the brains! He never would've won that stupid archery competition if Dad hadn't scared him.'

(Y/n) looked at her hands sheepishly. The more she heard about these lords, the less she was looking forward to meeting them. 'What about the third one?'

'You mean Young MacGuffin? He wasn't too bad. If I had to choose one of them, it probably would've been him. He's not exactly great though. Really tall, freakishly large... He's a bit like a small Dad, y'know. He's really strong. Doesn't talk much. A bit shy.'

Merida jumped up suddenly, clambering onto the rock. She called Angus over and scrambled up onto his back, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

(Y/n) slid over (H/n)'s back while he still lay, before clucking at him to stand up.

'I should really teach Angus that trick,' Merida smiled. 'Come on, then, Princess. I suppose we'd better get you prettied up for the lads?'

They started to gallop back through the forest, dodging thick pine trees and jumping over fallen logs.

'Which young lord would you say would be best... for me?' (Y/n) shouted over the wind.

'Well, knowing you, probably 'Guffin. He's a nice enough lad once you get to know him. I think.'

They shared no words for the rest of the journey, and by the time they reached the path to the courtyard, (H/n) was leading Angus. The palomino charged up the hill, silvery mane flapping.

As the two horses slowed to a canter, everybody in the courtyard started to yell. Merida flattened against Angus as he trotted into his stall, and (Y/n) slid right off her own steed's back, landing on the ground with a large THUMP.

Unfortunately, her left foot landed in an empty bucket. She flailed her arms in wild circles, before tipping over. Her eyes screwed themselves shut, expecting to hit the pebbled ground.

Instead, she found herself hitting something soft, yet remarkably solid.

"Are ye alright aire?" a deep voice asked. The second princess looked up into baby-blue eyes, slightly covered by a mop of blonde hair.

'MacGuffin!' Merida called. 'Thank goodness you caught her! Mother would've never let me hear the end of it if she got hurt.'

Young MacGuffin helped the girl to her feet. She quickly shook the bucket from her foot, sparing it a quick glance as it rolled away.

'Y-Yes, thank you, kind... sir for helping... me.'

The two smiled shyly at each other.

'My word, (Y/n), you've gone bright red!' Merida grabbed her sister's hand. 'Well, thanks again, 'Guffin! We must be off now! Skin to wash, dresses to wear, y'know! Bye!'

The girls took off, and Young MacGuffin was left standing in their dust, longing after the girl with the (h/l) (h/c) hair that had suddenly disappeared.

**(xx)**

'Mother, are you sure that fits right?'

Queen Elinor stood back, next to Merida, and cast her eyes over (Y/n).

'It all depends on which event she wishes the young lords to participate in.'

'Horses!'

Merida's eyes lit up.

Queen Elinor looked slightly taken aback. 'Horses? Oh, really, dear. Could you not pick something... that takes more strength?'

'But, Mother, a strong leader must be capable of taming dangerous beasts, least he stumble upon danger on his travels.'

Merida gave a low whistle and clapped her hands. 'That's deep, that is.' She rifled through the wardrobe, and eventually pulled out an ankle-length (f/c) dress, with (s/f/c) detailing around the waist and hem. 'This should do. Very easy to move around in. Still has a kind of princess-y look.'

One of the maids helped (Y/n) pull the dress on, and Merida shoved her sister down in front of the vanity to brush her hair.

'Wonderful,' Queen Elinor beamed. 'You both look lovely.' She folded her hands together and sighed. 'Come. We must not keep the lords and their sons waiting.'

Together, the three females swept out of the bedroom, and down the sweeping staircase. Their thrones had been polished until they gleamed, and Fergus was already sat in his own, chuckling as his triplet sons wrestled on their bench.

'My lovely girls!' he cheered, throwing out his arms. 'Can you hear the drums? The lords are fast approaching!'

'(Y/n)'s already met one of them,' Merida teased, elbowing the girl in the ribs. 'They seem very well-suited to each other.'

'Wait, what?'

The doors were thrown open, and several hundred men filed in, stamping their feet, pushing out their chests. The lords all snarled, showing their teeth, looking alarmingly like the large cats that roamed the moors. The three flags were placed, and Fergus rolled his eyes. The bagpipes rang out over the crowd. Dingwall called for his customary wooden crate to stand upon, and then the three clans cheered, knocking their spears on and off the cobbled floor, pounding on their muscled fronts.

The king stood, silencing the crowd.

'So!' he began, gesturing to them all. 'Here we are! Uhm...' He faltered, stammering for words. 'The gathering of the clans...!'

Elinor rubbed her brow with her dainty fingers. She stood up, stepping beside Fergus. 'For the presentation of the suitors!'

The clans cheered, making a noise with the spears again. Merida looked at the crowd in disgust, slumping down in her seat. (Y/n) looked on nervously.

'Clan Macintosh!' Fergus announced.

'MACINTOSH!' the clan echoed.

Lord Macintosh sneered around him. 'Your Majesty, I present my heir and son.' Young Macintosh flicked his fringe from his eyes, cracking his shoulders and back, looking at the two princesses with a smoulder. 'He defended our lands from invaders, and using his own sword, vanquished a thousand foes.'

The clan cheered for their young leader, who was busy waving around his sword, making flirty faces at the girls sat in front of him. Merida snorted in disgust, looking away from him. (Y/n) glanced back and forth between her sister and the boy worriedly.

'Clan Dingwall!'

'DINGWALL!'

The small men dropped from his crate. 'I present my only son, who besieged ten thousand Romans, and a whole armada singlehandedly! With one arm, he was...' The small lord trailed off, and from behind a freakishly tall, tanned, muscled man, pulled a scrawny blonde boy with a dazed expression on his face. 'With one arm, he was steering the ship, and with the other he held up his mighty sword, and struck down a whole attacking fleet.'

Merida tried not to laugh as Lord Dingwall waved about his son's skinny arms, making him resemble a startled chicken.

'Clan MacGuffin!'

'MACGUFFIN!'

'Good Majesty, I present my eldest son.' Young MacGuffin stepped forward slightly, looking like a deer caught in the hunter's eye. He brightened up as he saw (Y/n), who in turn sat up straighter on her throne.

'With his bare hands,' Lord MacGuffin continued, 'he vanquished two thousand foes.'

Young MacGuffin produced a small log, holding an end in each hand. Still looking nervous, he snapped the log clean in half, without using much effort. Lord MacGuffin clapped his son proudly on the shoulder, smiling through his moustache and beard.

'My boy took down ten thousands foes!' Dingwall shouted.

'Lies!' someone else cried in response.

'Who said that?!' Dingwall thundered, peering through the crowd of muscled men. 'I heard that! Come on, say it to my face! Or are ye scared, simpering jackanapes, 'fraid to muss your petty hair?'

'At least we have hair!' Macintosh shouted.

'And all our teeth!' MacGuffin added.

Young MacGuffin grinned, leaning towards his father. 'If he were a wee bit closer I could lob a gibber at him, ken?'

The crowd let out a sound of confusion at his odd language.

'And we don't hide under bridges, you grumpy old troll!' Macintosh imitated the fairytale beast, stomping around.

'You wanna laugh, eh? WEE DINGWALL!'

Young Dingwall snapped his head towards Macintosh, and launched himself at the lord, biting into his shoulder. Every man started fighting, with Young Macintosh waving about his sword, and Young Dingwall chomping on someone's knee.

Elinor glared at her husband, who stood up with a disappointed sigh. How he'd been enjoying the activity! 'SHUUUUTTT IT!'

The clans hushed. While Fergus started on a speech about showing peace, the triplets popped up from underneath one of the flagstones, lugging up a mace with them. Giggling quietly, they dropped it onto the nearest man's foot, before disappearing under the cobbles again. The man screamed, and the fight started once more.

Lord Macintosh tossed something over his shoulder. It hit a chandelier, which fell from its chain onto the floor. A group of men then jumped on his head.

Young Dingwall had found his way onto somebody's shoulders, and was merrily punching him on the head.

Young MacGuffin seized a bench, which two men were holding onto, and began to spin it in wild circles, hitting other men in the process.

Merida grumbled to herself, growing bored.

'MacGuffin is certainly... strong, isn't he?' (Y/n) whispered.

'I told you,' the redhead snapped. 'I wish they would stop being so childish.'

Queen Elinor, sick of the noise, quickly absorbed all and any attention to herself.

'Now that is finished, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!'

**(xx)**

The festivities had began. Outside on the grass, men of all size and stature threw about heavy weights and lengthy logs, cheering for each other. The maids never stopped, constantly passing around food and drink, flirting occasionally as they went. Maudie was stood by her famous pastries, flirting with one clan member that wanted an extra marmalade tart.

As she chuckled at the man's joke, the triplets grabbed the platter of tarts and dashed away, leaving a gaping Maudie. She quickly gave chase, and ran after them until she slipped on a particularly muddy patch of earth and fell onto her face.

Several girls performed a traditional Scottish dance on their own raised platform, skirts swishing as the leaped through the air.

There was tug-of-war, bagpipes playing, even a straw bear being raised and lowered for the children to beat with sticks.

Sadly, the festivities soon ended. The metal bear horn rang out across the moors, and Fergus's deerhounds howled along with it.

'It is time!' Fergus shouted.

'Tamers, to your marks!' Elinor announced. She looked excitedly at her husband, and then to her daughters.

For the animal challenge (which had never been done before), the three young lords had to successfully tame a semi-wild horse.

Macintosh was first. As he stepped towards a horse that was being held back by three of DunBroch Castle's guards, the girls swooned and sighed. He stepped up to the horse.

'Nice to meet you, horsey lad! Now, here's how it goes. You obey me, I get a princess, we go home 'appy. Alreet?' He reached out to grab the horse's face, resulting in the animal crying out in panic. It reared suddenly, nearly slashing Macintosh in the face with it's sharp hooves.

'MACINTOSH, YOU'RE OUT!' Fergus bellowed.

The young man screamed, throwing himself at the ground, beating his fists into the dirt.

'How attractive,' (Y/n) said sarcastically.

'That's what I said!' Merida chuckled.

Dingwall was second. He shuffled through the wooden gate, and looked about gormlessly. A chestnut **(ginger) **Shire horse was being restrained this time. His eyes flashed dangerously and little Dingwall wandered forwards, accidentally bumping into the stallion's broad chest.

Needless to say, Dingwall was soon being chased by the horse, who tried valiantly to grab the small human's kilt in his teeth.

'DINGWALL IS OUT!' Fergus shouted. 'And somebody catch that horse!'

Finally, MacGuffin stepped into the pen. He had a bay Shire, who was cautiously stepping away, ears flattened against her head.

'Settle doon,' he said gently, edging forwards. 'Ah won't hurt ye.'

The horse, having backed right up against the fence, took to cowering slightly.

'Ye can trust me. Besides the princess fair go nivver like me if ah wasn't nice tae ye.' **(Besides, the princess would never like if I wasn't nice to you.)**

Lulled in by the smooth Scottish accent, the mare took a hesitant step forwards, snuffling cautiously at the man in front of her.

'Honestly, ah won't herm ye.'

With that, the horse licked MacGuffin's outstretched hand.

'Well, blimey. MACGUFFIN WINS!'

Clan MacGuffin roared, clapping each other on the shoulder.

Young MacGuffin looked confused as his father dragged him from the pen, clamping an arm around him, a huge smile on his face. 'I won?' he repeated. 'How?'

'The horse let you touch it,' (Y/n) said gently, walking away from her makeshift wooden throne. 'That was the challenge.'

'Ma Dhe, ah didn't think ah fair go win!' **(My God, I didn't think I would win!)**

(Y/n) giggled, looping her arm through his. 'Congratulations. You did an excellent job. Those three animals were specifically chosen to be difficult. You've impressed me today.' With that, she grinned at him, unhooking her arm and almost floating over to where her own horse was waiting for her.

'There's no straw bales for me to get on,' the princess realised. She was caught by surprise when two large hands gently clamped around her waist, lifting her up onto (H/n)'s back.

'Aire ye ging,' **(There you go) **Young MacGuffin smiled. 'Ye're re gye licht.' **(You're very light.)**

'I'm probably not very light,' (Y/n) mused. 'You're just unbelievably strong.' Realising what she said, she blushed deeply, busying herself with (H/n)'s fringe.

'Ye can un'erstn me?'

'Of course,' the princess smiled. 'My own nursemaid hails from near your lands. She taught me your language.'

MacGuffin smiled, hesitantly stroking (H/n)'s glossy neck.

Merida came striding up, and she patted her sister on the leg. 'So!' she chirped. 'When's the wedding?'

'MERIDA!'

**(xx)**

**Finally brought myself to finishing this one-shot! I developed a large fangirl crush on Young MacGuffin when I watched Brave, so I decided to give him his own little one-shot, because he really doesn't have many. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**~STCabbie~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I was originally going to make this a one-shot, but I love MacGuffin too much to leave alone... So I've decided to add on another chapter. I might add a third after that, but I'm not making any promises!**

**Anyway, enjoy! I'll translate for MacGuffin if I need to, just like last time.**

**Also, Ardan means tall fellow or high aspiration in Celtic. Just so you understand what you say later in the story...**

**~STCabbie~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Brave. Unfortunately. **

**(xx)**

'You did a decent job in winning the girl's heart,' Young Macintosh acknowledged gruffly.

The three young lords were sat outside of one of the tents, on a long bench. MacGuffin was gazing off into the sunset, not focusing on his surroundings.

'I don't know why my horse hated me, but oh well.' Dingwall scratched his head slightly. 'You could tell from the second you stood forward she was interested in you.'

'Ye really think sae?'

Macintosh was going to reply, but was interrupted by a horse coming to a stop in front of them. (Y/n) stood in front of her horse, arms folded across her chest.

'Mum suggested we all go out riding. To smooth over any hurt feelings, as she put it.'

'Is Merida coming?' Dingwall asked curiously. 'There's only one horse here.'

'Nah, Merida's busy playing with the triplets. Do you want to?'

'Might as well,' Macintosh agreed, standing up. 'Do you have horses for us to ride?'

'Of course,' the princess breezed, beckoning for the boys to follow her. 'We've got plenty of spares. It took me a while, but I think I found you all the best... match.'

The three boys shared a look. While they'd like to choose their own mounts, the princess knew them better than they.

Three horses were ready and waiting.

'Macintosh, you take the skewbald **(brown and white patches)**. He's quite proud of himself; you should get along famously.

'Dingwall, you can take Mum's horse. She'll be good for you. Nice and quiet.

'MacGuffin, you can take the piebald **(black and white patches)** mare. She's a sweetheart. I've been riding her myself, lately.'

The three boys all pulled themselves up into the saddle.

'Hey, (Y/n), how do you get on?' Macintosh asked, looking down at her. 'You're so tiny compared to your horse.'

'Allow me to show you.' The princess pulled her horse towards a stack of straw bales, and used them as a ladder to mount her friend. 'And that is how we do it here! Now keep up - me and (H/n) like to ride fast!'

(Y/n) dug her heels into her mount's sides, and he charged out of the courtyard.

'Hey, quine, wait fur us!' **(Hey, girl, wait for us) **MacGuffin shouted, spurring on his own horse. Macintosh took off as well, and Queen Elinor's horse, not one to be left behind, followed the others. Her rider looked around him, confused, holding the reins incorrectly.

'Turn right on this path! I'll take you over Merida's archery trail.'

(H/n)'s curved around a pine tree. Looking over her shoulder, the princess found that MacGuffin was right behind her, and the other two boys were just beginning to appear.

'We gallop down this stretch! MacGuffin, follow me! You other two, go right again at the end, and follow the path! We'll meet up at the Fire Falls!'

The mighty beasts lengthened their strides, pounding down the dirt track, dust flying out from underneath their hooves. (H/n) flew over a large log and burst into another enthusiastic run. His mane whipped in the air and he whinnied in joy.

They reached the end of the path, which curved both left and right. Slowing to a trot, the first two riders folded to the left, and stopped to make sure the other two went to the right.

'Thank God, they're out of the way. I made them take the long route. If we hurry, we can get to the Fire Falls, and climb all the way up, before they arrive.'

'We're going to climb to the top?' MacGuffin repeated. 'Is that a good idea?'

'Merida's done it before,' (Y/n) grinned, tapping (H/n) on. 'She said it's easy enough. And I have full confidence that you'll catch me if I fall.'

MacGuffin flushed red, looking down as his mare eagerly followed the horse in front of her.

**(xx)**

'There they are!' (Y/n) squealed, rounding the bend. 'The Fire Falls!'

The magnificent waterfall cascaded to the ground, and the sound of streaming water filled their ears. The sun was steadily climbing in the sky, and the light glinted off of the droplets.'

'It's a sicht tae behold,' **(It's a sight to behold) **MacGuffin whispered in awe, craning his neck to get a better view. He slid off his horse, and approached (H/n).

'Do you want some help, Princess?' he asked.

'If you don't mind,' the young woman grinned. 'It's a bit of a fall to the ground.'

MacGuffin grabbed her by the waist again, and gently lowered her to the earth. They both blushed before focusing again on the water.

'See that rock face? That's what we climb.'

The towering hunk of rock stretched way, way up. The smooth top hovered just next to the Fire Falls. With a determined look on her face, (Y/n) started towards the rock face, latching onto the edges as she tried to find a stable foothold.

'Ah can't believe we're gyan tae div this...' **(I can't believe we're going to do this...) **MacGuffin watched as the princess started crawling up. Every time her foot slipped, his heart would jump in his chest. 'If ye're gyan tae bide quickenin ah'll hiv tae help ye.' **(If you're going to stay alive I'll have to help you.)**

He quickly followed his "betrothed" and started scaling the rock himself. It was surprisingly easy - Merida really hadn't been lying.

'Look, 'Guffin, I'm almost at the top! Hurry up!'

The blonde man climbed as quickly as he could, and swung himself up onto the top. Ever the polite lord, he reached out a hand to help the princess up. She dusted off her skirts and pushed back her (h/l) hair from her eyes.

'By the Gods, it's beautiful up here...'

'Nae as stotter as ye,' **(Not as beautiful as you) **MacGuffin whispered to himself.

The princess looked at him, smiling as he looked at his feet sheepishly. _"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," _she thought.

'Hey, 'Guffin, come and drink from the Falls. Dad always said that only the bravest warriors dared to drink the fire.'

'I'm hardly the bravest warrior,' MacGuffin mumbled quietly, but he cupped his hands under the water regardless. Together, they swallowed several mouthfuls of the liquid, enjoying the feeling of it running down their throats.

'This is truly brilliant,' (Y/n) sighed, looking out across the moors. She could see the tips of the trees, and in the distance, the outline of DunBroch Castle. 'I've never seen such lush scenery.'

'DunBroch is known throughout the clans to have the nicest land,' MacGuffin said lightly. He sat down on the rock surface, looking thoughtfully to the sky. 'You're lucky to live here.'

'I know,' the girl replied, sitting down herself. She swept her legs to the side, resting on her right hand. 'I've not been here long, but already I've explored as much of the forests as I'm allowed. Merida's shown me everywhere; the standing stones, the witch's cottage, here...'

'How long have you been here?'

'About two years.'

'How did they find ye? If ye don't mind me askin'.'

(Y/n) sighed, and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. 'Elinor and Fergus were away on a tip up North, trying to claim some more land for their kingdom. Word had gotten around about the Bear King coming to visit... A group of bandits had captured me when I was but a girl. They decided to ambush the king and queen. I was dragged along with them.'

Caught up in the story, MacGuffin didn't realise that he'd began fiddling with (Y/n)'s hair. It soothed her slightly, and she continued.

'Needless to say, they weren't victorious. They were slaughtered by Fergus and his guards. They managed to find the camp we'd set up, and I was still there. Elinor felt sorry for me, and persuaded Fergus to take me in. I'll be forever grateful to them for saving me. Without them, I would've surely starved to death.'

'Did those bandits ever hurt you?' MacGuffin asked, rather sharply.

'No, actually. I think they just kept me as a trophy. We had a mutual agreement - I would cook and clean if they left me alone. It worked.'

The princess looked up at her companion curiously. 'That reminds me. Technically, we're betrothed, yet I don't even know your name.'

'Ardan.'

'I see. I think that suits you rather well.'

'Thank you, Princess.'

'Just call me (Y/n), and I'll call you by your name.'

'That sounds like an excellent proposition.' Ardan thought for a moment. 'If you were taken in by bandits... what happened to your real parents?'

(Y/n) froze. 'They killed them. The bandits, I mean. I was about four. We bred prize-winning mounts for the king and queen of DunBroch. That'd been my family's job for generations. They heard about our mounts and wanted some for themselves, but when my father tried to fight, they killed him, and then my mother.'

As tears leaked from the girl's eyes, Ardan pulled her gently into his lap, and wrapped his large arms around her.

'I thought they were going to kill me as well, but they didn't. They decided they'd keep me and use me to bear them children as soon as I was old enough. If the king and queen hadn't rescued me when they did... I'd have already given them at least two babes by now.' She sobbed quietly. 'Since then, I've lived in fear, thinking that any surviving members from the main camp would eventually hunt me down and take me back.'

The young lord stroked (Y/n)'s hair gently. 'Don't ye worry. If ony bandits rype up, ah'll protect ye.' **(Don't you worry. If any bandits turn up, I'll protect you.)**

'I know you will...'

They looked at each other for a moment. Ardan cupped (Y/n)'s face with his hands, and kissed her, softly and sweetly, on the mouth.

Neither of them noticed the two other young lords standing at the bottom of the Falls, gaping up at them.

**(xx)**

Back at the castle, Ardan once again helped (Y/n) to the ground. The Princess smiled at the three young lords, and turned her attention to her faithful horses.

'If you want to go roughhouse or something, I'll take care of this little lot. It's time for their midday feed, anyway.' She paused, looking up to the sky thoughtfully. 'Or you could go to the kitchen and grab some lunch. I'm rather hungry myself.'

'Why don't you come to the kitchen too?' Dingwall offered.

'Thanks, but the horses have to come first.'

'Seriously?' Macintosh said. 'You can't be serious. They're animals.'

'Animals are people too,' the princess snapped. Honestly, why were men always so inconsiderate? Were they incapable of thinking of others? (Y/n) simply couldn't understand how Macintosh could be so arrogant.

'Ye twaa can ging an get some maet. Ah'll help groom the horses.' **(You two can going and get some food. I'll help groom the horses.)**

'I'm going to assume you told us to go on ahead,' Macintosh sneered. 'Ta very much!' He grabbed Dingwall by the hand and pulled him away to the kitchens.

'Honestly, he's so pig-headed!' (Y/n) grumbled, grabbing a brush from a bucket. 'You don't need to stay, Ardan. I'll handle this lot. You should just go grab some food.'

'Ah'd feel uncomfortable leaving ye alane aifter ye gotten cummat. Ah'll bide.' **(I'd feel uncomfortable leaving you alone after you got upset. I'll stay.)**

'You're sweet,' the princess beamed, throwing him a brush. 'Get started on Tarts. You can also groom Fae.' She gestured to the bay horse and the piebald horse, then to her own palomino and her mother's grey. 'I'll do (H/n) and Storm.'

They set to work, relaxing in companionable silence. About an hour passed, and (Y/n) threw her bush back into the bucket.

'Oh, my back hurts now. Curse these heavy hooves of yours!' She feigned anger at her horse, but smiled as he bumped her with his large nose, and snuffled into her hair.

'Come on, (Y/n), we need to go eat.' Ardan offered his hand to the princess, and she shyly took it, quickly marching towards the kitchens.

Dingwall and Macintosh were sat at a small table. Dingwall was poking at a marmalade tart absent-mindedly, while Macintosh was flirting shamelessly with Maudie.

'Maudie!' (Y/n) scolded as she strolled through the door. 'Control yourself! What would Mum think, if she saw you acting coyly with a mere boy?'

Maudie looked slightly ashamed of herself, before perking up. 'But my dear, I see you have no problem with public affection.'

She blushed furiously, unconsciously squeezing Ardan's hand. 'We're betrothed, Maudie, and we are of near the same age. There must be half a century between you and this jester!'

Maudie huffed. 'I am not that old, madam! Now if you'll excuse me, I must go find those wee devils that you and Merida call brothers.' She stomped off, huffing and puffing about being labelled old.

'Oops,' the princess giggled, sitting down at the table. 'It seems I upset Maudie.'

One of the chef's assistants brought over a plate of sweet treats, setting in the middle of the table.

'Thanks, Keera.'

'No problem, Princess,' the girl smiled before returning to seasoning some veal.

'Anyway, now that you're finished chatting up my aging nursemaid, let's discuss. First off, let's go around in a circle and say our names. Macintosh, you start.'

'I'm Gregor Macintosh,' he announced, puffing out his chest.

'I'm Shae Dingwall,' the small man said. He floated off into a daze again.

'I'm Ardan MacGuffin.'

'I'm Princess (Y/n) of DunBroch. A pleasure to meet you all!'

The four all shared a slight smile, before launching into over-exaggerated tales of bravery and skill.

Ardan held the princess to his side, melting inside every time she yawned from rising so early, or whenever she would rest her head against his broad shoulder, or when she would occasionally squeeze his hand.

'Ah'm tarry tae hiv been chosen bi ye.' **(I'm lucky to have been chosen by you.)**

(Y/n) grinned at him. 'Aye, ye are tarry indeed.' **(Yes, you are lucky indeed.)**


End file.
